The present disclosure herein relates to storage devices and methods of operating the same and, more particularly, to storage devices with debugging capabilities and methods of operating the same.
A storage device is a memory device that can store data and read the stored data if necessary. A storage device may include a hard disk drive (HDD), an optical disk drive (ODD), a magnetic tape, a semiconductor storage circuit and the like.
Semiconductor memory devices are typically classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. A volatile memory device is a memory device which loses data stored therein when power supply is inhibited. Volatile memory devices may include SRAM, DRAM and SDRAM devices. A nonvolatile memory device is a memory device which does not lose data stored therein even when power supply is inhibited. Nonvolatile memory devices may include ROM, PROM, EPROM, EEPROM, flash, RAM, MRAM, RRAM and FRAM devices. Flash memory devices are commonly classified as NOR type or NAND type.